Melodi Malam Hari - Third Gate
by Widzilla
Summary: Kisah terakhir dari trilogi Melodi Malam Hari. Entah apa yang akan dihadapi Fang dan Boboiboy nantinya di dunia magis tersayang. Sebuah melodi baru kembali mengalun menemani kisah mereka.
1. The Little Maid's Melody

**Boboiboy © Monsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **OC (Hao, Elizabeth, Grandma Foglia, etc) & Fanfic by widzilla**

 **May contain: OOC, AU, genderben.**

 **Don't like, don't read. Don't leave negative / bad/ spam comments. You've been warned.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **The Little Maid's Melody**_

.

.

.

Rintik hujan yang turun berirama lembut membasahi rumput dan dedaunan. Kabut tebal menyelimuti bergumul bersama udara dingin yang menusuk.

Tapi bukan berarti seorang gadis berseragam pelayan akan menjadikannya alasan untuk tetap menghangatkan diri di balik selimut.

Langkahnya menggema di lorong kastil yang megah bersama kepakan sayap sahabatnya yang terbang dengan setia di samping.

Pagi dengan rintik hujan cukup membuatnya khawatir. Ia bergegas menuju bagian belakang kastil di mana sebuah dapur antik kesayangannya selalu menghangatkan hati tiap pagi.

Suara derit pintu kayu yang tebal terbuka membangunkan penghuni dapur. Cicit tikus menyapa riang berlarian menuju atas meja kayu.

"Selamat pagi!" Sapa si gadis sembari bergegas menuju jendela.

Jemari lentik sang gadis membuka tirai dan daun jendela.

Tak pernah ia sangka bahwa para sahabat penghuni halaman belakang akan tetap berkunjung meski harus berpayung daun di kepala.

"Astaga! Kalian pasti kedinginan! Ayo, lekas masuk!"

Senyuman lebar menghangatkan hati burung-burung kecil dan para peri yang menunggu di luar jendela. Denting riang menyapa diiringi siulan merdu para burung.

Boboiboy bergegas mengambil handuk lembut dan membiarkan para sahabatnya duduk di atas lembaran kain nan hangat itu sembari menyiapkan sarapan dan minuman panas dengan kompor antik. Coklat panas adalah pilihan yang paling tepat untuk para peri yang begitu menyukai manis.

Tentu saja tungku dinyalakan agar ruangan lebih hangat. Namun dengan racikan sup di dalam kuali semakin membuat dapur beraroma wangi.

Di luar sana, para landak dan kelinci bersembunyi dalam sarang mereka yang hangat. Boboiboy tak mengkhawatirkan mereka, karena kemarin ia telah menyapu halaman membersihkan dari dedaunan kering. Dan para hewan penghuni taman belakang kastil dengan gembira mengambil dedaunan kering untuk menambah kehangatan dalam sarang mereka.

Boboiboy duduk bersama para sahabatnya menikmati kehangatan di dalam dapur dengan tungku yang menyala—memanaskan kuali berisi sup kentang di dalamnya.

 _Pancake_ hangat nan empuk dengan madu keemasan begitu lezat dalam mulut mungil para peri. Boboiboy memasukkan sepotong _pancake_ dan madu dalam botol kecil ke dalam bungkusan agar para peri bisa membawanya untuk Ratu Rozetta.

"Pagi yang dingin. Tak kusangka hujan membuatnya lebih dingin lagi. Bagaimana kalau musim salju? Pasti benar-benar jauh lebih dingin. Apa kalian baik-baik saja jika musim salju datang?"

Para peri mengangguk. Mereka menceritakan bahwa tempat mereka tinggal di halaman belakang sana—di sebuah pohon Ek besar—para hewan turut menghangatkan diri dengan dedaunan yang telah mereka kumpulkan sejak musim gugur. Sama halnya dengan para peri yang juga menyiapkan diri mereka sebelum musim salju datang.

Ochobot benar-benar penasaran dengan tempat tinggal para peri. Ia antusias sekali mendengar dentingan yang mencerahkan pagi selama sarapan.

Setelah merasa cukup mengisi tenaga dengan sarapan, Boboiboy—si gadis mungil pelayan kastil Keluarga Lang, mengambil sapu, kain pel, serta ember dari gudang perkakas dan mulai membersihkan seluruh lorong kastil.

Tak peduli dinginnya air di ember, ia tetap mencelupkan tangannya dan memeras kain pel. Senandung mengalun diiringi langkah-langkah kecil para sahabat yang membantu. Para peri mengepakkan sayap dan berdenting lembut turut menyatu dalam melodi rintik hujan di pagi hari.

Setiap harinya selalu ada hal-hal yang membuat gadis itu jatuh cinta pada dunia magis yang ia pijak sekarang.

Meski sejak dialunkannya kisah kelam di balik rimbunnya Lost Forest, Boboiboy mulai memahami bahwa dunia magis yang sangat ia sayangi itu tengah dalam kalut.

Sihir kegelapan yang terkunci di pegunungan bersama para _goblin_ jahat di balik hutan sana mulai menghimpun kekuatan perlahan-lahan sejak Perang Kabut kedua—delapan tahun yang lalu.

Perang Kabut pertama ratusan tahun lalu menjadi sejarah berdarah bagi seluruh penduduk dunia _halfter_. Sayangnya kenangan pedih itu terulang dan memakan korban tak sedikit pula.

Sebenarnya dalam hati kecil Boboiboy ada penyesalan karena telah menanyakan sesuatu yang kemudian membangkitkan kenangan pedih. Tapi dirinya merasa harus tahu hal sekelam apapun mengenai dunia magis tersayangnya itu.

Tak kenal, maka tak sayang.

Boboiboy benar-benar ingin memahami segala yang ia temui.

Ia bersyukur banyak orang-orang yang membantunya. Terutama buku saku dari Kakek Libros yang membahas segala makhluk bukan manusia. Kemudian Nenek Foglia yang menjadi gurunya. Para peri yang berdenting memberi gadis itu segala kisah yang menarik didengar, tanpa segan mereka memberi tahu Boboiboy apa saja yang boleh dan tidak ia lakukan. Teman-teman sekolahnya, juga Fang. Lebih terutama lagi—Hao dan Elizabeth. Sepasang suami istri yang tak pernah segan memerlihatkan kasih sayang mereka.

Suara dentang jam di pagi hari menggema di lorong. Boboiboy segera menyadari ia sudah cukup menyapu lantai kastil dengan bantuan para sahabat mungilnya. Di luar jendela nampak hujan telah berhenti meninggalkan genangan-genangan air di bumi dan membuat udara semakin dingin dikelilingi kabut putih.

"Aku akan ke pasar. Tolong jaga kastil ini, yah."

Dentingan meyakinkan gadis itu serta cicit burung dan tikus turut menjawab riang.

Boboiboy menemukan Ochobot masih tertarik membaca buku yang berada di perpustakaan Tuan Hao. Sang kepala keluarga mengijinkan burung hantu magis itu untuk membaca buku-buku di ruang besar tersebut. Betapa bahagianya Ochobot karena impiannya terkabul. Sejak di dalam cangkang ia begitu ingin sekali mengetahui banyak hal. Dirinya haus akan informasi. Sama hal-nya seperti Boboiboy yang ingin memahami segala yang mengelilinginya.

"Ochobot, kau mau ikut ke pasar?"

Kepala burung hantu tersebut berputar 180 derajat dan langsung dengan girang mengepakkan sayap. "Ayo! Ayo!"

* * *

Dengan hati-hati Boboiboy melangkah agar tak menginjak genangan air. Pagar teralis juga terasa basah dan dingin begitu gadis itu menyentuhnya. Uap hangat dihembuskan Boboiboy pada tangannya yang menggigil. Namun udara dingin tak bisa mengalahkan rasa hangat di hati gadis itu.

Sudah rutinitas seminggu sekali sang putri berbalut seragam pelayan, untuk berdiri menunggu gerobak jerami yang lewat dengan petani ramah yang mengendalikan tali kekang kuda di atas gerobak jerami tersebut.

Sapaan ramah membuat dinginnya udara pagi tak terasa. Namun tetap saja Ochobot lebih suka berada dalam pelukan Boboiboy yang mengenakan mantel hangat di tubuhnya.

"Selamat pagi, pak. Apa anda kehujanan tadi?"

"Selamat pagi, Boboiboy. Tidak, aku baik-baik saja—Untunglah aku sempat berteduh di lumbung bersama kudaku ini."

Boboiboy lega mendengarnya. Sang petani mengelap bangku tempat gadis itu duduk di sampingnya dengan kain yang terikat di pinggir gerobak.

"Oh, terima kasih banyak!"

"Sama-sama, nak. Nah—Bagaimana pelajaranmu dengan Nenek Foglia, Boboiboy?"

Sang petani membuka topik pembicaraan seiring kereta mulai berjalan dengan perlahan menuju desa. Ochobot tak mau ketinggalan mengikuti topik obrolan. Ia mengeluarkan kepalanya dari pelukan di balik mantel Boboiboy.

"Sangat menyenangkan! Saya jadi lebih bisa mengendalikan kekuatan yang ada dalam diri saya."

Sejak kejadian di pasar yang sempat menghebohkan dahulu—di mana para penduduk panik karena gerobak jerami besar tiba-tiba bergulir nyaris menabrak orang-orang di bawah jalan —semua orang jadi lebih mengenal gadis kesayangan mereka yang tinggal dengan Keluarga Lang.

Tentu saja selain Hao dan para peri, tak ada yang tahu bahwa peristiwa itu adalah ulah Nenek Foglia yang 'memaksa' Boboiboy untuk mau bersekolah.

"Guru mengijinkanku untuk mempraktekan kekuatanku di luar. Tapi hanya boleh menggunakannya tiga kali dalam sehari. Karena aku baru saja bisa mengendalikannya beberapa hari lalu."

"Itu sudah sangat bagus, anakku! Perkembangan yang hebat! Kau memiliki kekuatan yang murni dan positif. Membawa kedamaian bagi siapa pun yang merasakannya. Aku merasakan itu ketika kau mengeluarkan kekuatanmu dahulu di desa. Tapi ketika kau jatuh pingsan semua orang langsung panik. Kau tahu? Aku takut sekali melihatmu tiba-tiba ambruk—"

Boboiboy tersenyum hangat mendengar tuturan petani baik di samping. Ia begitu lega para penduduk membalas kasih sayangnya.

Angin berhembus menerpa wajah. Ochobot memejamkan matanya dan mulai tertarik untuk mengepakkan sayapnya. Ia meminta Boboiboy melepas pelukannya dan kemudian terbang bebas setelah dirinya yakin telah terbiasa merasakan dingin di sela bulu-bulu. Ia terbang bebas di udara dan sesekali hinggap di pinggir gerobak yang berjalan menuju desa kecil di bawah bukit. Burung hantu itu juga terkadang mengikuti obrolan sang petani dengan gadis majikannya.

Ochobot sangat suka mendengar cerita. Terutama cerita panen di perkebunan sang petani. Ia membayangkan ada banyak buah dan sayur yang bisa dipetik. Atau ketika para pengumpul kayu berjalan menelusuri hutan untuk mencari kayu bakar.

"Apa tak berbahaya berjalan-jalan di Lost Forest?" Tanya Ochobot antusias mengundang kekeh tawa sang petani.

"Ahahahah! Bukan—bukan di Lost Forest para pengumpul kayu itu mencari kayu. Biasanya mereka mencari di dalam hutan pinus yang menuju sungai. Ah—di sungai juga kadang kami memancing mencari ikan. Sangat menyenangkan!"

Jiwa petualang Ochobot tergelitik mendengar kisah hutan dan sungai yang dihias bebatuan besar. Ia membayangkan betapa gagahnya pemandangan yang dikisahkan oleh sang petani.

"Para penyihir ahli ramu juga terkadang mencari air murni dari sungai. Karena aliran air di sungai konon memiliki khasiat yang lebih istimewa. Para _Golem_ juga mencari bebatuan di situ karena batu-batunya kokoh untuk dijadikan perkakas pertanian."

Tak terasa cerita yang diucapkan sang petani membuat waktu perjalanan mereka menjadi begitu singkat. Suara riuh pasar terdengar begitu mereka memasuki desa.

Lambaian ramah memisahkan Boboiboy dan Ochobot dengan sang petani. Kedua sahabat tersebut berjalan menelusuri pasar. Nampak hujan tadi pagi sama sekali tak membuat para penduduk desa menghentikan aktifitas mereka.

Kali ini mata Boboiboy menuju pada sebuah toko mungil dengan pintu kayu berkaca yang antik dengan teralis hitam yang menggantung papan nama Toko Rempah Penyihir Ginger, Boboiboy berpikir untuk berhenti dan membeli beberapa jenis rempah untuk belajar meramu.

Denting bel terdengar begitu daun pintu terbuka dan membuat aroma segar rempah dari dalam toko mengalun bagai lagu klasik membawa suasana hati Boboiboy dan Ochobot seperti dua orang cucu yang hendak menjenguk nenek mereka.

"Ibu Ginger, saya mau beli rempah—Oh, apa anda baik-baik saja?"

Nenek sihir tua terduduk di atas kursi kayu sambil mengelus-elus pinggangnya. Dari bibirnya yang telah keriput terdengar keluhan kecil. Tapi begitu melihat gadis pelayan kesayangannya, ia memasang senyum dan menyapa riang dengan suara paraunya penuh semangat.

"Boboiboy, sayangku! Oooh—Aku tak apa. Ini hanya penyakit orang tua saja. Kau tahu—tulang-tulangmu akan terasa sakit seiring umurmu bertambah meski kau seorang penyihir. Heheheh! Nah, sayangku. Apa yang mau kau beli, hmm?"

Belum sempat sang penyihir berdiri, Boboiboy bergegas menghampiri dan membantunya duduk kembali karena sepertinya Bu Ginger merasakan sakit pinggang lagi.

"Bu Ginger. Ijinkan aku menolongmu sedikit."

Penyihir itu hanya bisa tersenyum lebar melihat Boboiboy segera melepaskan mantelnya dan menaruh tas di dekat lemari rempah. Suara langkah sepatu menggema kecil di ruangan kayu toko. Boboiboy segera menyalakan tungku perapian dan memanaskan air dalam teko. Ochobot terbang mengambil kain hangat yang tergantung dekat meja ramu dan menyelimuti kaki penyihir pemilik toko. "Ooh—terima kasih, Boboiboy, Ochobot. Ini manis sekali!"

Teh _mint_ dan kayu manis tersaji di meja mungil sebelah kursi tempat sang penyihir istirahat. Boboiboy mengambil beberapa kue dari tas mungilnya. "Makanlah, Bu. Saya baru memanggangnya pagi ini."

"Ini sungguh menyenangkan! Terima kasih, kalian berdua. Hmmm, lezat sekali rasanya!"

Boboiboy tersenyum dan berdiri di samping sang penyihir. "Boleh saya coba menggunakan kekuatan saya pada pinggang anda?"

"Ah—Sayangku, apakah gurumu mengijinkan?"

"Ya, tapi saya hanya boleh menggunakan kekuatan tiga kali dalam sehari saja."

Perlahan—sinar biru terang yang lembut terpancar dari telapak tangan Boboiboy. Gadis itu menyentuh pinggang renta Bu Ginger dan mengelusnya dengan hati-hati.

Penyihir yang menutup matanya merasakan ada aliran sejuk dari pingang hingga ke punggung. Rasa perih dan sakit dari tulang seperti hilang dibawa aliran air yang mengalir entah ke mana.

"Oooh—enak sekali. Punggungku bahkan tak lagi pegal." Suara parau ramah memuji dengan lembut. "Terima kasih, nak. Sungguh kekuatan dalam dirimu itu membantu banyak orang."

Boboiboy kembali tersenyum.

Sang penyihir tiba-tiba melompat dari bangkunya. "Hoplah! Lihat! Aku bahkan bisa berdiri tegak dengan tubuh tua ini sekarang!"

Ochobot terkejut hingga mengepakkan sayapnya lebar. "Uwow! I-Ibu Ginger! Apa anda benar-benar sudah sehat!?"

"Kau lihat sendiri, Ochobot! Heheheheheh! Nah! Sebagai tanda terima kasihku yang amat sangat besar—ijinkan aku memberimu rempah-rempah yang kau butuhkan!"

Beberapa kantung rempah dimasukkan dalam tas mungil dan diberikan pada Boboiboy dari Ibu Ginger.

Sinar matahari pagi yang selalu bersembunyi di balik kabut dan awan Inggris kini bagai nampak jelas di wajah Boboiboy yang tersenyum cerah. "Terima kasih banyak, Bu Ginger!"

Senyuman yang lebih lebar dan ciuman sayang di kening Boboiboy dari Bu Ginger semakin menghangatkan hati gadis berbalut seragam pelayan itu.

Genangan air di tanah tak lagi ia pedulikan. Para pedagang bersahutan menawarkan apa yang mereka jual, riuh tawar menawar harga serta nuansa jual beli di pasar dengan wangi tanah basah dan bunga segar begitu disukai Boboiboy

* * *

Sesampainya di kastil, Boboiboy kembali dibantu para sahabat mungilnya menyimpan segala persediaan pangan dalam lemari dan kuali. Toples-toples berjajar rapi berisi rempah dan biji-bijian.

"Malam ini aku ingin membawakan kue-kue kering untuk Nenek Foglia dan teman-teman di sekolah!"

Sementara Boboiboy menyiapkan segala alat dan bahan, Ochobot membantu menuangkan tepung dalam mangkuk besar. Namun tepung tersebut beterbangan dan membuat Night si kucing hitam yang berada di bawah meja berlumur tepung. Kucing itu bersin di membuat adonan yang melumuri wajahnya berhambur mengenai para tikus kecil.

Para peri tertawa geli mengeluarkan dentingan manis. Mereka terbang rendah dan membantu Night membersihkan wajahnya dari tepung.

Tanpa terasa—Malam yang ditunggu akhirnya berkunjung tiba. Ochobot yang telah banyak tidur siang tadi kembali tak sabar ingin bergegas ke sekolah Boboiboy.

Banyak yang ingin ia lihat, termasuk perubahan Fang menjadi wujud serigalanya. Tak pernah bosan atau berhenti mengagumi perubahan wujud nan luar biasa itu. Juga teman-teman baru Boboiboy yang selalu rajin berkunjung ke kelas mungil gadis pelayan tersebut selalu membawa kisah dan informasi yang membuat burung hantu junior itu haus akan belajar.

Fang memakan sarapannya dengan lahap. Hao dan Elizabeth bersyukur sejak kedatangan Boboiboy di kastil itu, anak mereka sama sekali tak pernah protes untuk mengunyah sayur. Ia justru kini nampak menikmati sekali makanan hijau yang ia kunyah dalam mulut.

Begitu sarapan usai, tiga sahabat yang terburu-buru menuju pintu depan tiba-tiba merasa tubuh mereka seperti diseret sesuatu ke belakang.

Elizabeth menangkap Fang, Boboiboy, dan Ochobot dalam pelukan hangat nan erat. Ia tahu ketiganya tak sabar menuju sekolah, tapi seorang ibu terus merindu suasana ramai di kastil besar. Elly menggunakan kekuatannya agar tak repot mengejar ketiganya menuju pintu depan.

Ciuman sayang mampir di pipi masing-masing anak-anak tercinta membuat Fang, Boboiboy, dan Ochobot tersenyum lebar menerima kehangatan sang Nyonya Vampir.

"Hhh—Aku selalu harus mengejar kalian. Lain kali mampirlah dulu ke pelukanku agar aku tak terlalu rindu kalian selama ada di sekolah nanti."

Ketiga buah hati sang Nyonya membalas pelukan Elly penuh hangat. Mereka memberi ciuman di kedua pipi. Ochobot tak memberi ciuman—tapi ia memberikan pelukan terbesar dengan kedua sayapnya yang lebar. "Oooh—ini manis sekali, Ochobot!"

"Kami berangkat dulu!"

Gemerisik dedaunan yang ditiup angin menjadi melodi di tiap malam.

Tanpa peduli dinginnya udara, seorang gadis selalu mensyukuri segarnya angin yang menerpa wajah selama ia memeluk burung hantu sahabatnya—dan duduk di punggung seekor serigala jejadian yang begitu ia cintai.

Boboiboy selalu berbisik dalam hatinya, berharap doanya didengar.

 _"Aku bahagia sekali di sini. Atok, kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku lagi. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang di sana. Aku ingin sekali berbagi kebahagiaan ini pada semua orang. Sungguh aku berterima kasih telah bertemu dengan Fang, Tuan Hao dan Nyonya Elizabeth. Juga semua yang telah memberikan kebahagiaan ini padaku."_

Bunga mawar putih yang mendengar doa sang gadis bersinar lembut. Wanginya semerbak seakan menjawab doa yang tulus itu.

Doa yang akan selalu mengalun dan dibawa lembut bagai angin di malam hari, menyentuh seluruh pelosok hutan, lembah, hingga gunung. Meski di tempat yang tertutup gelapnya bayang-bayang sekalipun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai semuanya!

Akhirnya sempat juga membuat lanjutan trilogi Melodi Malam Hari ^^ Semoga masih ada yang berkenan baca ^^

By the way, saya akan berjualan merch Boboiboy di Comifuro nanti di booth B-34. See you there, guys ^^7

Salam sayang,

 **Widzilla**


	2. Back to School

**Boboiboy © Monsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **OC (Hao, Elizabeth, Grandma Foglia, etc)**

 **May contain: OOC, AU, genderben.**

 **Don't like, don't read. Don't leave negative/bad/spam comments. You've been warned.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Back to School**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kastil akademi Night Gaze menjulang tinggi bagai memecah langit. Kemegahannya diikuti riuh ramai kota yang mengelilingi dengan kesibukan para penduduk di malam hari.

Para _halfter_ dan manusia saling bercengkerama hangat meski angin malam yang menusuk tulang berhembus tak berhenti menari.

Wangi aroma kopi dan rempah serta roti dari oven menjadi kembang malam. Suara cicit kelelawar yang bergantung di papan toko seakan menyapa orang-orang yang memasuki kafe atau kedai. Dentingan para peri menawarkan bunga hias dari gerobak para penyihir bunga. Kucing-kucing penyihir saling bertukar kabar di atap rumah.

Nuansa yang selalu disukai Boboiboy. Padahal bagi Fang, keadaan kota dan pasar yang ramai itu hal yang biasa. Tapi sang pangeran paham betul akan pujaan hatinya yang selalu mengagumi kehangatan dunia kesayangannya itu.

"Ayo, Boboiboy. Nanti kita telat."

Di depan gerbang akademi sudah ada tiga sahabat yang melambaikan tangan mereka. Yaya si penyihir Timur Tengah, Ying si vampir Cina, dan Gopal si golem bertubuh tambun.

"Hai, Fang! Boboiboy!" Ying bersemangat melompat mendekati gadis sahabat barunya itu. Dalam perjalanan menuju akademi ada tawa dan candaan menghias obrolan mereka. Bahkan Ochobot juga turut saling melempar candaan.

Mereka telah terikat tali persahabatan yang erat. Ying begitu bersemangat dan senang sekali bercerita dan memberi banyak informasi pada Boboiboy. Gadis vampir tersebut adalah yang paling muda di antara teman-temannya. Tentu saja ia merasa sangat senang mengajari banyak hal pada Boboiboy yang masih sangat hijau di dunia _halfter_. Ying merasa dirinya amat sangat dibutuhkan Boboiboy dengan segala ilmunya.

Yaya juga sangat menyayangi dan bagai seorang ibu untuk gadis maid di kastil keluarga Lang itu. Terutama lagi Gopal— yang amat sangat memuja masakan Boboiboy.

Rasa cemburu mengiringi Fang melihat keakraban Boboiboy dengan ketiga temannya. Tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Justru Boboiboy terlihat senang sekali memiliki teman-teman yang seumuran dengannya.

Fang hanya mengendikkan bahu dan menghela napas.

Apapun akan ia lakukan demi kebahagiaan calon pengantin.

Begitu sampai di kastil bagian dalam akademi, mereka berpisah.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke kelasku. Selamat belajar semua!"

"Dah, Boboiboy! Salam untuk Nenek Foglia, yah!"

Boboiboy berjalan cepat menuju halaman belakang akademi— di mana pepohonan pinus tumbuh rindang hingga berupa hutan lebat yang gelap di bawah hiasan lampu-lampu bintang di atas langit sana..

Namun sinar kecil yang muncul dari balik pepohonan berdenting menyambut gadis kesayangan mereka. Para peri hutan pinus selalu menunggu kedatangan Boboiboy. Mereka selalu menjadi penerang dalam perjalanan menuju tengah hutan— di mana kelas mungil Boboiboy berada.

Sinar hangat yang berwarna keemasan membuat sebuah rumah kaca kecil di tengah hutan pinus bagian belakang kastil akademi bagai lilin di tengah gelapnya malam yang dingin.

Langkah sang gadis kecil semakin cepat tak sabar. Sosok tua dengan jubah hijau dan tubuh bungkuk bagai batang kayu dengan usia berabad-abad selalu menyambut murid satu-satunya itu.

"Selamat malam, guru!"

"Selamat malam, sayangku. Ohohoh— lihatlah pipimu yang kemerahan. Di luar pasti dingin. Lihat— para peri telah menyalakan api dalam tungku agar kau merasa hangat di sini."

Dentingan bangga membuat Boboiboy tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih banyak, teman-teman! Aku bawa kue-kue jahe yang baru kupanggang tadi."

Nenek Foglia duduk sambil menikmati hidangan malamnya sebelum memulai kelas.

Rutinitas yang amat disukai Sang Nenek yang paling dihormati oleh seluruh _halfter_ dan manusia yang mengenalnya. Sebagai seorang tua yang nyaris selalu sendirian dan hanya ditemani peri dan tumbuhan, ia begitu senang dengan keberadaan Boboiboy di sisinya. Gadis yang selalu mengajaknya berbincang dan bercerita riang.

Uap dari cangkir teh mint adalah kesukaan Night, si kucing hitam. Ia selalu membiarkan wajah dan kumisnya mendapat uap teh yang Boboiboy sediakan untuk gurunya.

Sudah cukup lama Nenek Foglia menjadi mentor bagi Boboiboy. Wanita tua itu senantiasa dipenuhi kejutan, namun ia sama sekali tak heran akan kemampuan Boboiboy dalam belajar.

Nyaris setengah dari buku tebal milik sang guru telah Boboiboy pahami. Keinginannya dalam memahami lingkungan di dunia barunya begitu besar.

Pelajaran yang telah dimulai beberapa jam lalu disimak Boboiboy penuh perhatian.

"—Ada beberapa tanaman yang merupakan tanaman obat langka, karena hanya tumbuh di daratan para _goblin_ berada. Mereka bermanfaat untuk menghilangkan pengaruh sihir pada seseorang."

Lembaran buku raksasa di meja mengeluarkan sinar yang perlahan-lahan membentuk sulur-sulur bercahaya dan merambat, membentuk menjadi sebuah bunga penuh duri.

"Bunga ini tak perlu diramu. Duri-durinya akan menghilangkan pengaruh sihir saat digoreskan pada makhluk yang terpengaruh sihir tersebut."

Boboiboy tak melepaskan pandangannya dari tiap lembaran buku yang dibuka oleh Nenek Foglia. Tiap wujud tanaman yang bercahaya muncul dari lembaran-lembaran magis.

"Kau tahu, anakku? Terkadang aku merasa bahwa takdir yang membawamu kemari memang memiliki rencana tersendiri."

Ochobot memiringkan kepalanya. "Takdir Boboiboy?"

Senyuman lebar diikuti anggukan dari sang guru. Sementara Boboiboy dan Ochobot hanya bisa saling memandang tanpa paham apa yang dimaksudkan Nenek Foglia.

Sebelum dentang bel tanda jam istirahat terdengar dari akademi, Nenek Foglia menutup buku dan meminta Boboiboy duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau sudah cukup lama tinggal di sini. Apa kau senang?"

"Aku sangat menyukai tempat ini, guru! Dengan segala keajaibannya, aku benar-benar menyayangi tempat ini."

Senyuman di wajah tua menandakan penuh lega dan gembira mendengar jawaban tersebut.

"Di dunia ini— kau pasti telah memahami arti dari 'keinginan' dan 'kebutuhan'. Aku senang sekali 'keinginan'mu dalam memahami dunia ini menjadi sebuah kekuatan yang murni penuh kasih sayang, serta menjadi petunjuk bagi menemukan segala 'kebutuhan'mu."

Nenek Foglia mengayunkan tangan rentanya. Membuat sebuah buku saku dari tas Boboiboy melayang-layang mendekati mereka.

"Buku dari Kakek Libros ini menjadi salah satu contoh 'kebutuhan'mu untuk memahami dunia ini. Apa kau sudah membacanya?"

Boboiboy mengangguk cepat. Bahkan Ochobot ikut terbang dan mendarat di sandaran bangku dekat sang gadis pelayan. "Isinya luar biasa sekali, Nek! Aku ingin sekali bertemu langsung dengan makhluk-makhluk yang ada di dalam buku itu!" seru Ochobot girang.

Kejujuran dua sahabat tersebut menghangatkan hati sang tetua. Buku saku tersebut kembali melayang dan masuk ke tas Boboiboy.

Kini giliran buku besar milik Nenek Foglia yang ia pinjamkan pada Boboiboy melayang dan mendekat. Lembaran-lembaran terbuka dan bersinar redup dengan gemerlap kecil bagai debu pagi hari beterbangan dari dalamnya.

"Buku yang telah kususun dan kutulis ini, penuh dengan harapanku bahwa suatu saat akan ada seseorang yang bisa membaca dan memahami segala isinya."

Buku besar tersebut menutup dan melayang hingga ke hadapan Boboiboy yang kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Aku sangat bahagia dan lega bahwa kini ada yang bisa kutitipi buku ini."

Senyum kecil di wajah sang guru seakan menjadi sebuah pesan bagi Boboiboy.

"Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik, guru."

* * *

Sama halnya dengan Boboiboy yang tengah belajar— di kelas, Fang dan teman-temannya mendengarkan seorang guru tengah memberi penjelasan pada para siswa.

"—Ikatan batin adalah ikatan yang sangat kuat. Ikatan ini bisa menjalin hubungan kita pada keluarga maupun teman. Sering jika kita memiliki visual yang luar biasa detail mengenai seseorang kita akan memiliki memori sebagai sumber kekuatan kita."

Di benak Fang sudah terlukis jelas wajah manis nan ramah gadis pujaannya. Melihat sang pemuda werewolf tersenyum-senyum sendiri, Gopal hanya menghela napas sembari menggeleng kepala.

"—Namun terkadang ada pecahan ingatan yang kita lupakan. Misalnya keberadaan seseorang yang dahulu begitu lekat dan penting di samping kita. Dengan seiring berlalunya waktu, mereka bisa terlupakan. Padahal bisa saja mereka adalah titik cahaya yang membangkitkan kekuatan dalam diri kita. Rasa magis dalam diri kita."

Dentang bel tanda jam istirahat terdengar. Sebelum kelas riuh membubarkan diri, sang guru menyempatkan memberi tugas untuk mereka.

"Nah— Minggu depan, bawalah foto atau tulisan yang berupa kenangan kalian pada seseorang yang nyaris kalian lupakan. Mungkin teman kalian yang sudah lama pindah atau kakek dan nenek, atau orang-orang yang telah meninggal yang kalian sayangi. Kita akan lihat seberapa besar kenangan dan memori kalian pada mereka mempengaruhi kuasa magis dalam diri kalian."

Derap langkah para siswa bergemuruh memenuhi lorong dengan obrolan dan tawa.

Fang langsung bergegas menembus lautan para siswa yang hendak menuju taman atau kantin saat istirahat tiba.

Hanya satu tempat yang ada di benak Fang yang ingin ia kunjungi saat jam istirahat tiba.

Baru sampai di mulut hutan pinus belakang akademi, Fang sudah disambut beberapa peri yang tahu bahwa pemuda itu pasti akan datang untuk mengunjungi Boboiboy.

Pintu rumah kaca mungil terbuka lebar dengan sosok mungil yang berdiri menyambut Fang.

"Boboiboy!"

Napas putih keluar dari mulut Fang yang terengah-engah setelah berlari sedari kelasnya. Boboiboy tergelak manis sambil membalas pelukan Fang yang tiba-tiba.

"Masuklah, Fang. Kita minum teh panas bersama Nenek Foglia. Kau pasti kedinginan."

Undangan manis yang tak akan pernah ditolak sang pemuda werewolf. Bahkan sang Nenek Foglia memberi senyuman ramah dan mempersilahkan Fang duduk di sofa bersama kekasihnya.

"Kurasa kau ketinggalan sesuatu, Tuan Muda Fang Lang."

Sindiran halus sang Nenek sama sekali tak digubris Fang. Ia hanya mendengus dan membuang muka.

"Faaaaang! Kenapa kau tinggalkan kami begitu sajaaaa!"

Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal protes sambil berlari-lari menuju kelas mungil di tengah hutan pinus. Boboiboy kini yakin, Fang sengaja meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Fang, kau tak boleh begitu."

"Uuuh— Aku hanya ingin berduaan saja denganmu!"

Kekeh tawa Nenek Foglia mengiringi omelan para teman-teman Fang yang akhirnya diundang masuk oleh Boboiboy ke dalam rumah kaca mungil yang hangat tersebut. Para peri turut menertawakan ulah kekanakan Tuan Muda yang benar-benar manja pada Boboiboy.

Bahkan teman-teman sekelas Fang yang lain turut penasaran. Mereka mengintip-ngintip dari balik pepohonan pinus, mengikuti teman-teman mereka yang berlari mendahului berusaha mengejar Fang tadi. Peri-peri sahabat Boboiboy menyadari keberadaan mereka.

Boboiboy mendengar dentingan memanggil untuk memberi tahu bahwa teman-teman yang lain juga ingin bergabung.

Nenek Foglia mengangguk saat Boboiboy meminta ijin agar teman-teman sekelas Fang yang lain diijinkan masuk.

"Ajaklah mereka, sayang. Udara di luar sangat dingin."

Boboiboy bergegas menghampiri Deep Amar, Amy, Suzy, Nana, Siti, Iwan, dan Stanley di luar sana. "Ayo, masuklah! Kalian tak perlu sungkan."

Fang semakin protes pada Nenek Foglia. "Kenapa jadi mengajak banyak sekali orang, sih—!?"

"Heheheheh— Kau lupa bahwa kekasihmu itu juga ingin sekali berteman, Tuan Muda Fang."

Fang mendengus kesal tak bisa mengelak. Ia berusaha memahami bahwa Boboiboy juga senang memiliki teman-teman yang bisa diajak ngobrol. Hanya saja itu menjadi gangguan bagi Fang yang selalu hanya ingin berdua saja dengan tunangannya.

Nenek Foglia terkekeh kembali sambil mengangkat sedikit tongkatnya. Ketukan di lantai kayu tiba-tiba membuat segala perabotan berdenting dan berderit. Ruangan yang tadinya begitu mungil tiba-tiba melebar sedikit demi sedikit. "Nah, kurasa ini sudah cukup."

Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal terkagum-kagum. "Wa— waaaaw!"

"Keren sekali!"

Obrolan ceria disertai cemilan dan minuman hangat selalu menjadi saat-saat yang begitu dinikmati Boboiboy. Banyak hal yang ia dapat pelajari dari teman-temannya.

"— Banyak sekali yang masih takut untuk mendekat ke pegunungan yang dikelilingi Lost Forest."

Obrolan yang terdengar begitu serius tersebut membuat Nenek Foglia menaruh cangkir di pangkuannya. Wajah-wajah serius para _halfter_ muda mengundang rasa penasaran sang tetua.

"Oh, kalian sedang membicarakan Lost Forest?"

Para remaja tersebut memandangi sosok yang paling tua di ruang itu.

"Iya, Boboiboy sangat penasaran dengan keberadaan Lost Forest. Kami memberitahunya agar tak mendekat ke sana karena berbahaya." tutur Yaya.

Nenek Foglia mengangguk kecil. "Kau benar, penyihir cilik. Tempat penuh misteri dan kekuatan hitam itu sungguh berbahaya bagi mereka yang tak memiliki kesiapan lahir batin. Hanya mereka yang terpilih yang bisa menelusuri tempat tersebut. Mereka yang hatinya diberi cahaya untuk menyinari tempat-tempat yang gelap."

Gopal menggaruk kepalanya. "Apa maksudnya? Apa artinya kita harus bawa obor atau senter ke sana?"

Ying memutar matanya sebal, "Aish— Bukan, Gopaaal! Artinya hanya orang-orang tertentu yang kuat untuk menghadapi kekuatan gelap para _goblin_ jahat di sana. Benar' kan, Nenek Foglia?"

Sang nenek tersenyum lebar dan kembali mengangguk. "Benar sekali, vampir cilik."

Boboiboy teringat akan kisah para _goblin_ yang dikurung di atas gunung yang dikelilingi Lost Forest dari kisah yang dilantunkan Nyonya Elizabeth dan Ratu Rozetta.

"Apa— para _goblin_ di pegunungan sana begitu berbahaya? Berbeda dengan Adudu—?" tanya Boboiboy

Nenek Foglia mengangguk kembali tanpa senyuman di wajah. "Semua makhluk memiliki 'keinginan' masing-masing. Namun jika kita tak bisa mengontrol apa yang ada di dalam diri kita, itulah yang akan membunuh kita sendiri. Keserakahan tanpa batas yang terus menerus membuat kita haus akan nafsu. Kita akan menginginkan sesuatu tanpa peduli apakah kita membutuhkannya atau tidak."

Helaan napas menjadi jeda.

"Anak-anak— Berjanjilah bahwa kalian akan berhati-hati dengan Lost Forest dan gunung yang menjulang penuh kegelapan itu."

Semua remaja yang duduk mengelilingi Nenek Foglia mengangguk— Meski Gopal harus disikut Yaya terlebih dahulu karena keasyikan makan.

* * *

Jam pelajaran dimulai kembali beberapa jam sebelum bel pulang sekolah berdentang. Saatnya para penghuni malam kembali ke hunian mereka masing-masing,

Sunyinya malam mengantar Fang berlari menembus hutan dengan Boboiboy yang beristirahat nyaman di punggung sang serigala.

Di depan kastil, Elizabeth telah menunggu. Ia membantu gadis yang mengantuk kelelahan dengan sahabat burung hantu di pelukannya turun dari punggung Fang. Ochobot turut menguap lebar. Elizabeth tersenyum sembari mengiringi Boboiboy yang telah terkantuk-kantuk berjalan menuju kamar. Gaun tidur telah disiapkan sang Nyonya.

Fang sempat mendapat jeweran di pipi karena ingin membantu ibunya menggantikan gaun tidur Boboiboy.

Selimut tebal nan hangat melindungi tubuh kedua sahabat dari dinginnya udara malam. Ditemani cahaya lembut rembulan yang mengintip dari balik tirai jendela— menyinari mawar putih yang mekar indah di atas meja. Mengawasi sang gadis dalam diam.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

 **Halo, semuanya!**

 **Oke— Kalian jelas pasti udah lupa sama cerita ini. AKU JUGA! HAHAHAHAHA! xD**

 **Bahkan aku butuh membaca ulang dari awal untuk ngelanjut fanfic ini xD Kalau kalian udah nggak tertarik dan nggak bisa lagi ngikutin fanfic ini, gapapa banget loh xD**

 **Tbh kenapa aku sempat hiatus lama banget— It's because...**

 **Pertama, jam kerja sekarang udah nyaris nggak memungkinkan bersantai-santai bikin fanfic. Yes, aku udah nggak sekolah bahkan udah lulus kuliah lama banget. Udah kerja. Jam kerja nyaris berangkat pagi, pulang malam. So, mohon pengertiannya.**

 **Kedua, aku sempet bete karena masih aja ada yang komen— protes mengenai pairing dan genderben. Oke, untuk yang satu ini aku akan langsung hapus aja komen tersebut kalau ada lagi. Looks like aku harus belajar untuk cuek.**

 **Kali ini aku lagi berusaha mau melanjutkan Third Gate. Seenggaknya ini udah Gate terakhir. Sayang kalau nggak dilanjut.**

 **Apalagi di Komik Galaxy, ortu Fang dan Kaizo sudah keluar. So nggak ada salahnya melanjutkan ini dulu~**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca kembali fanfic yang telah lama terlupakan ini.**

 **Dan aku bahkan nggak tahu kapan bisa update lagi.**

 **Doakan saja 2-3 minggu ke depan, karena aku harus keluar kota 2 mingguan ini...**


	3. The Painting

**Boboiboy © Monsta Studio, Malaysia**

 **OC (Hao, Elizabeth, Grandma Foglia, etc)**

 **May contain: OOC, AU, genderben.**

 **Don't like, don't read. Don't leave negative/bad/spam comments. You've been warned.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _The Painting_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam tubuh yang telah terbiasa dengan segala kegiatan dan waktu sejak pertama kali membuka mata di Kastil Keluarga Lang serta pagi dengan irama kicauan burung— senantiasa memanggil Boboiboy meski gadis itu hanya tidur beberapa jam saja sejak ia pulang dari sekolah semalam.

Tak ada hari tanpa bekerja bagi gadis pekerja keras tersebut. Terlebih lagi nyaris tiap sudut kastil Keluarga Lang adalah kesukaannya.

Ochobot turut terbangun begitu mendengar gemericik air dari kamar mandi saat Boboiboy membasuh wajahnya.

Burung hantu Bott gembul itu meregangkan kedua sayap dan menguap melepas rasa kantuk.

"Huaaaahm— Selamat pagi, Boboiboy! Brrr— Dinginnya!"

Boboiboy tersenyum dan memeluk si burung hantu gembul, "Selamat pagi, Ochobot! Kau benar. Tak pernah tak dingin sama sekali di sini!"

"Aku saja yang memiliki bulu tebal begini masih merasa dingin. Apa kau tak kedinginan?"

"Aku sudah biasa. Nah, aku akan bekerja lagi! Kau ikut?"

"Aku tak akan menolak itu! Kastil ini terlalu luar biasa untuk dijelajahi!"

Tak lupa, mawar putih yang menunggu dalam diam di atas meja memberikan kekuatannya pada gadis setengah vampir yang kini menyematkan kedua tangannya— berterima kasih pada mawar yang telah berbagi kelopak sebagai suplemen Boboiboy.

Sarapan bersama para penghuni taman belakang serta kegiatan bersih-bersih kastil sudah menjadi rutinitas yang disukai Boboiboy bersama para sahabatnya. Tentu saja disukai oleh Ochobot juga. Burung hantu yang telah lama berada dalam cangkang telur itu penuh semangat mengembangkan sayapnya dan mengelilingi kastil. Tapi yang paling ia sukai adalah— sarapan bersama teman-teman barunya di dapur kesayangan Boboiboy. Segala masakan yang tersaji lezat dari tungku selalu berhasil membuat Ochobot meneteskan liur.

Ochobot merasa bahwa sudah setiap sudut ia jelajahi sejak seminggu lalu. Ternyata ada satu ruangan yang jarang-jarang Boboiboy bersihkan karena Elizabeth merasa bahwa gadis itu tak perlu membersihkan loteng terlalu sering. Loteng yang telah rapi dan nyaman berkat Boboiboy tersebut memang nyaris tak pernah dimasuki. Namun gadis itu merasa lebih baik jika ia bersihkan karena mungkin sudah ada debu yang mulai melapisi perabotan dalam loteng.

Ochobot setia terbang di samping Boboiboy. Suara kepakan sayapnya menggema lembut di lorong kastil.

"Kastil ini benar-benar megah, ya. Dengar— Kita berbicara pelan seperti ini saja sudah menggema di lorong ini."

Boboiboy menempatkan telunjuknya di depan bibir. "Maka itu aku selalu berusaha tak berbicara dengan keras. Apalagi pendengaran werewolf sangat tajam. Kita bisa mengganggu istirahat Tuan Hao dan Fang."

Ochobot merendahkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi melayang-layang di dekat langit-langit kastil.

"Nah, aku mau membersihkan loteng dulu."  
Burung hantu bulat keemasan nampak tertarik mendengar tuturan Boboiboy.

"Loteng? Kenapa kau tak pernah mengajakku ke sana sebelumnya? Tempat apa itu?"

Boboiboy menapakkan kakinya pada tangga yang menuju bagian paling atas kastil. Melihat lorong yang menuju langit semakin menyempit itu membuat Ochobot semakin berdebar.

"Tuan dan Nyonya bilang kalau tempat itu tak perlu sering-sering kubersihkan karena isinya memang hanya untuk menyimpan barang-barang yang sudah lama tak terpakai. Tapi tentu saja seminggu sekali aku berusaha menjaga tempat itu bersih."

Ochobot terbang mendahului Boboiboy dan hinggap di ujung handle tangga kayu dekat pintu yang mereka tuju.

"Ini' kah ruangannya? Kenapa selama ini kau belum pernah mengajakku kemari?"

"Aku tak enak mengganggumu membaca di ruang baca Tuan Hao. Kau nampak serius membaca saat aku sedang bersih-bersih, hihihi."

Ochobot tersipu melihat senyum manis Boboiboy yang selalu menghormati privasi orang lain. Bahkan pada burung hantu seperti dirinya.

Derit pintu menggema melebarkan mata bulat cobalt burung hantu Bott.

Terutama begitu ia melihat isinya.

Sinar matahari mengintip dari sela-sela tirai di jendela— menerangi lantai kayu bagai tirai tipis aurora yang berwarna keemasan. Buku-buku tua berjejer rapi berdampingan dengan benda-benda antik yang menghias di tiap rak berbahan kayu kokoh tersebut.

Loteng mungil kesayangan Boboiboy yang pernah ia bereskan atas seijin pemilik kastil itu menjadi kamar baca dan menjahit bagi sang pelayan mungil.

Mesin jahit klasik berjasa besar dalam membantu gadis berambut hitam pendek itu membuat seragam-seragam maid-nya. Juga menjahit tirai-tirai serta sarung bantal, juga menambal baju Fang yang berlubang karena ulah pemuda yang tak bisa diam itu.

Sebuah sofa mungil nampak nyaman. Ochobot tak sabar untuk memasuki ruangan kecil itu dan hinggap di sandaran sofa.

"Ini— luar biasa sekaliii!"

Boboiboy sangat memahami kekaguman Ochobot. Bagi kedua sahabat yang belum lama tinggal di dunia tersebut, hal-hal sekecil apapun terkadang membuat mereka takjub.

Mata burung hantu junior itu mengelilingi seluruh sudut ruangan. Kepalanya berputar gembira. Terlebih ketika Boboiboy membuka tirai jendela hingga sinar matahari memenuhi ruang dan membuat debu-debu menari bagai kristal salju.

Seketika benda-benda antik yang memenuhi ruang dan rak berkilauan karena cahaya.

"Woooow ini seperti ruang harta karun!"

"Hihihi, aku juga berpikir seperti itu ketika pertama kali melihat ruangan ini."

Keduanya mulai membersihkan tempat yang sebenarnya sudah rapi itu. Hanya saja Boboiboy merasa bahwa banyak barang antik yang bisa ia bersihkan lebih bersih lagi dari debu.

Ochobot terbang dengan bulu-bulu pembersih debu yang ia genggam pada kedua cakarnya— membersihkan sudut-sudut langit-langit yang tak bisa diraih Boboiboy meski dengan sapu bergagang panjang.

Rasa penasaran Ochobot pada seluruh benda dalam ruangan itu membawanya hinggap pada lemari tempat baju-baju lama Elizabeth disimpan. Namun ada satu hal yang menarik perhatian burung hantu berbulu keemasan itu. Ada sesuatu yang terhimpit bersembunyi di balik lemari. Nampak seperti papan kayu tebal yang dipenuhi debu.

"Boboiboy, lihat. Ada sesuatu di belakang lemari!"

Seruan Ochobot memanggil Boboiboy yang sedang mengelap jejeran pigura-pigura foto di rak buku. Gadis itu menyadari benda apa yang dimaksudkan Ochobot.

"Ah, itu sudah ada lama sejak aku membersihkan tempat ini sebelumnya. Tapi karena lemari ini terlalu berat untuk digeser, aku tak dapat meraihnya. Entah apa sebenarnya papan kayu besar yang terhimpit di balik sana itu."

Ochobot nampak kecewa, tapi sebuah suara yang tak diundang tiba-tiba menyahut mengejutkan dua sahabat tersebut.

"Papan apa?"

Boboiboy nyaris tak dapat menahan pekikannya. Ochobot turut melompat kaget hingga menyibakkan sayap. Fang nyengir lebar, tak bermaksud mengejutkan.

"Fang! Astaga! Kenapa kau ada di sini!?"

"Umm— aku tak bisa tidur. Jadi— aku bangun dan mencarimu."

Boboiboy sebenarnya tahu pemuda itu berbohong. Fang pasti sengaja bangun pagi untuk menghabiskan waktunya di pagi hari. Nyaris tiap detiknya pemuda itu mendambakan bisa bermain leluasa di saat para halfter lain masih beristirahat. Dan tanpa Boboiboy ketahui bahwa dirinyalah alasan Fang bangkit dari tempat tidurnya yang hangat di saat mentari muncul.

"Jadiii— papan apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Ochobot kembali hinggap di atas lemari dan membungkuk, mengintip pada celah lemari yang menghimpit dinding.

"Itu! Lihat di sana!"

Boboiboy tersenyum geli melihat Fang turut penasaran bersama Ochobot yang menungging di atas lemari. Keduanya nampak antusias.

"Sudahlah, itu pasti barang milik Tuan dan Nyonya. Jangan diutak-atik."

"Kami tidak mengutak-atik. Kami hanya penasaran."

Boboiboy hanya menggeleng pada pembelaan diri Ochobot. Justru Fang ikut angkat bicara memberi pembelaan.

"Lagipula ini milik ayah dan ibuku. Ayo kita lihat lebih jelas! Aku juga penasaran!"

Boboiboy lupa bahwa kekasihnya itu memiliki kekuatan di atas manusia biasa. Bahkan ia tergolong kuat di antara ras werewolf. Tentu saja menggeser lemari besar adalah hal mudah.

Dalam sekejap Ochobot berbinar riang. Kini mereka bisa melihat jelas apa yang tersembunyi di balik lemari.

.

.

.

Sebuah lukisan.

Lukisan keluarga. Ada Tuan Hao, Nyonya Elizabeth yang sedang memeluk seorang bayi mungil, dan— Fang?

.

.

.

"Fang, kau terlihat berbeda di situ." Komentar Ochobot.

Fang mengernyitkan alis.

Dalam lukisan itu memang ada seorang remaja laki-laki seusia dengan Fang. Dengan mata merah menyala dan menyorot tajam. Persis seperti sang putra werewolf.

Tapi itu jelas bukan dia.

Rambut yang bagai tertiup angin sang remaja lelaki dalam lukisan, memiliki warna keunguan gelap. Bukan biru malam milik Fang.

Dan siapa bayi yang tengah dipeluk Elizabeth itu?

"Apa itu saudaramu, Fang?" Pertanyaan Ochobot membuat cowok tersebut semakin bingung.

Boboiboy turut memperhatikan. Ia langsung mengenal bayi dalam pelukan Elizabeth sebagai Fang yang berdiri di sampingnya kini. "Ah, bayi itu pasti kau. Tapi kalau begitu, orang yang mirip denganmu itu— apa itu kakakmu? Wow, aku tak tahu kau punya kakak."

Fang tergagap. Ia hanya bisa berdiri dan memandangi lukisan sebuah keluarga dengan dua orang anak di hadapannya.

Fang tak bisa mengelak bahwa pemuda itu mirip dengan dirinya. Dan Ia mengenal kedua orang tuanya di sana. Tapi…

"Tapi— aku tak punya kakak! Aku anak tunggal!"

Pernyataan dari Fang hanya membuat Boboiboy dan Ochobot terdiam. Mereka tak berkomentar apa-apa. Hanya bisa terdiam memandangi pemuda yang berhadapan dengan lukisan keluarganya— serta remaja asing dalam lukisan itu.

"Apa ini? Kenapa lukisan sebesar ini disembunyikan? Dan kenapa hanya lukisan ini saja yang ada— ada—" Fang tergagap. Ia tak tahu harus memanggil apa pada pemuda di lukisan tersebut.

Boboiboy juga menyadari.

Lukisan sebesar itu tak sepantasnya disembunyikan. Lukisan yang jelas-jelas sengaja dibuat untuk menghormati sang keluarga bangsawan dan seharusnya dipajang di ruang keluarga yang megah.

Dan selama Boboiboy membersihkan kastil megah tersebut— tak satupun ia temui sang pemuda asing di semua foto dan lukisan yang terpajang di dalam kastil.

Hanya satu itu saja.

Lukisan di mana sang pemuda berdiri gagah bak pangeran dengan pakaiannya yang rapi— dengan Tuan Hao yang menempatkan telapak tangan kanannya pada bahu sang pemuda penuh kebanggaan. Serta Nyonya Elizabeth yang memeluk sayang seorang bayi mungil di kedua tangannya penuh keanggunan dan kasih sayang.

Terlalu ganjil untuk disembunyikan. Bahkan untuk Boboiboy dan Ochobot yang merupakan pendatang baru di kastil Keluarga Lang.

Tiba-tiba Fang beralih dari depan lukisan dengan cepat. Boboiboy terkejut dan mengejar pemuda yang hendak keluar dari pintu loteng.

"Fang! Sebentar! Apa kau mau menanyakannya pada orang tuamu sekarang?"

"Tentu saja! Kenapa lukisan itu harus mereka sembunyikan? Siapa remaja di lukisan itu!? Jelas-jelas bukan aku!"

"Mu— mungkin saja itu saudara sepupumu!" Ujar Ochobot berusaha menenangkan Fang yang mulai panasan.

"Kalau begitu kenapa harus sampai disembunyikan segala!?"

"Fang, tenanglah dulu. Lebih baik jika kita tanyakan nanti malam saja. Kini tuan dan nyonya masih beristirahat."

"Tapi—!"

"Fang, orang tuamu pasti punya alasan mengapa menyembunyikan lukisan ini. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang begitu penyayang. Aku yakin ada hal yang mungkin menyakitkan bagi mereka jika mengingat sesuatu dari lukisan ini."

Ochobot hanya bisa menutup paruh melihat Boboiboy berusaha menenangkan Fang yang kemudian terdiam mendengar permohonan kekasihnya.

Gadis yang memiliki banyak kenangan sedih di masa lampau sangat paham pada hal-hal yang bahkan belum bisa dipahami oleh remaja seusianya. Boboiboy banyak mengalami kesedihan, dan ia yakin ada luka di hati Nyonya kesayangannya sampai harus menyembunyikan lukisan tersebut hingga berdebu.

Kegelisahan terus menyelimuti Fang. Ajakan Boboiboy untuk menikmati santapan di dapur tak terlalu berpengaruh.

Aroma teh dan sup di dapur sama sekali tak membantu mengalihkan pikirannya dari lukisan di loteng.  
Para peri berdenting menanyakan kondisi Fang pada Boboiboy. Bahkan para hewan bisa merasakan kegalauan sang Pangeran Werewolf.

Boboiboy yang sedari tadi tengah menyeduh teh untuk teman-temannya, kini duduk di samping Fang. Ochobot turut hinggap di sandaran kursi dekat jendela.

"Kalau menurutmu— kira-kira siapa yang ada di lukisan itu?" Tanya Ochobot dengan hati-hati pada Fang.  
Yang ditanya hanya menghela napas dan mengedikkan bahu.

"Mungkin dia memang benar-benar saudara sepupumu?" Tutur Ochobot lagi. Rasa ingin tahu yang besar selalu membuat burung hantu itu banyak bertanya dan berasumsi.

"Hhh— entahlah. Aku tak sabar ingin menanyakannya pada ayah dan ibu."

Tanpa ingin mengganggu obrolan Fang dan Ochobot, Boboiboy berdiri dari bangkunya. Beberapa peri dan tupai mengikuti.

"Aku mau membersihkan halaman belakang dulu, ya."

"Aku ikut."

"Fang, kau kembalilah tidur. Nanti malam kau bisa ketiduran di kelas."

Bujukan Boboiboy tak membuahkan hasil. Kepala sang Tuan Muda terlalu keras seperti kulit biji kenari.

"Aku tak akan bisa tidur! Ini benar-benar membuatku penasaran!"

Hanya helaan napas lembut dari Boboiboy yang kemudian membuat Fang menunduk.

"Maaf, Boboiboy. Aku terlalu kepikiran."

Gadis bertubuh mungil itu kemudian menemani pangerannya menuju kamar, bahkan menyelimutinya hingga leher.

Fang hanya berbaring membisu. Di kepalanya berkecamuk segala pikiran yang tertuju pada lukisan antik di loteng.

Boboiboy duduk di samping bantal Fang. Ia mengusap-usap kedua tangannya. Sinar lembut menyelimuti telapak tangan gadis itu. Dengan perlahan Boboiboy mengelus pelipis dan dahi sang werewolf muda.

Rasa sejuk dan damai dari kekuatan Boboiboy membuat Fang menutup matanya dan terlelap.

Ochobot sedari tadi hanya diam mengikuti. Begitu Boboiboy menutup pintu kamar Fang, barulah burung hantu tersebut mengeluarkan isi hatinya.

"Boboiboy, kenapa kita tak biarkan saja Fang bertanya langsung pada Tuan dan Nyonya?"

Helaan nafas sempat membuat Ochobot agak canggung. Ia sempat mengira maid sahabatnya enggan menjawab.

"Kondisi Fang saat ini sedang emosi. Tuan dan Nyonya juga belum siap mendapatkan pertanyaan menyangkut masa lalu yang membuat mereka terpaksa menyembunyikannya dari Fang. Pembicaraan yang akan terjadi nanti tak akan berujung baik."

Barulah Ochobot paham dan menganggap alasan tersebut masuk di akal.

Sifat meledak-ledak Fang tidak akan membawa suasana menjadi lebih tenang.

Menunggu malam tiba, Boboiboy melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan beristirahat cukup untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya bersekolah nanti. Tentu saja mawar putih ia kunyah sebagai suplemen tubuhnya.

Beberapa sahabat peri yang menemaninya bekerja sedari pagi sebenarnya penasaran pada kondisi Tuan Muda yang emosional. Apa yang membuat Boboiboy harus memaksanya untuk kembali beristirahat. Dan apa yang ingin Fang tanyakan pada kedua orang tuanya. Tapi para peri menahan segala pertanyaan karena tak ingin membuat Boboiboy membuang waktu istirahatnya demi menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka.

* * *

Malam yang ditunggu tiba.

Fang telah siap dalam seragam sekolahnya tak lagi emosi seperti pagi tadi. Ia hanya diam dan berjalan menuruni tangga, menemui kedua orang tuanya yang telah duduk dalam ruang makan. Tersenyum lebar menyambut anak mereka.

Elly memberi pelukan pada kedua remaja kesayangannya sebelum Fang dan Boboiboy duduk bersama mengelilingi meja yang telah tersaji makan malam buatan Boboiboy.

Suasana makan malam yang hangat justru meredam amarah Fang. Ia tak lagi kesal pada kedua orang tuanya yang menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia di loteng.

Tentu saja dengan sifat Fang yang tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam membuat Hao bertanya.

"Fang, kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sakit?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng.

Boboiboy hanya memandangi kekasihnya dalam diam. Menunggu apakah Fang akan menanyakan perihal lukisan di loteng atau tidak. Tak biasa rasanya makan malam dengan sang putra werewolf tanpa suara. Elizabeth semakin cemas.

"Fang, kau tak biasanya pendiam seperti ini. Apa terjadi sesuatu, sayang?"

Senyuman singkat menjawab, "Aku baik-baik saja. Ayo, Boboiboy. Sudah waktunya kita berangkat."

Hao dan Elizabeth terus memandangi kedua remaja yang kini meninggalkan gerbang bersama seekor burung hantu Bott.

Insting Elizabeth sebagai seorang ibu mengundang pertanyaan di benaknya, "Apa Fang baik-baik saja? Dia begitu pendiam. Aku merasa ia menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Kita tunggu saja hingga ia mau bicara atas keinginannya sendiri. Jika kita memaksa bisa saja ia menutup diri."

Elly mengangguk menyetujui saran suaminya.

Suami istri Lang akhirnya memasuki kastil meninggalkan teras depan yang sunyi dihembus angin malam.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

 **Aaaaaa! Thank you buat yang udah nyempetin baca and review! Aku sempet ngira nggak bakal ada yang inget atau bahkan bakal review, since udah lama aku lupa dengan segala ff yang menjadi PR ini xD**

 **Salam buat pembaca baru! Semoga ff ini menghibur kalian ^^**

 **Udah bisa ketebak yah siapa abangnya Fang xD**

 **Semoga ff ini bisa dilanjutkan dalam waktu dekat sehingga nggak membuat kalian menunggu lagi ^^**

 **Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas review dan perkenalan teman-teman sekalian! ^^7**


End file.
